Moonlit
by cathstar
Summary: A new threat is coming to Japan and the Kenshin-gumi try to stop it from happening. Aoshi/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I love Rurouni Kenshin and the multiple ships that come with it.

**Summary:** Kaoru's getting some vibes from Aoshi and not in a good way.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the characters Nobuhiro Watsuki has created, just the plot and that's it.

* * *

"Kenshin, is everything alright?" A sound came from the dojo that startled her. Kaoru ran as quick as she could towards the dojo. A visitor was with Kenshin, someone who she didn't fully trust.

Kaoru stood near the entrance, peeking in on her red-headed companion.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono, everything is alright. There's no need to worry. Aoshi-dono, is a friend." Kenshin gave her a smile.

"A-Alright, Kenshin. I'll be out in the backyard if you need me." Kaoru looked uneasily at the Oniwanbanshu leader. He did not smile at all, he wore Western clothing, he -

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh, right." Kaoru popped out of her reverie and found that Aoshi was also looking at her. "I better train Yahiko." Kaoru scurried towards the backyard. She had a bad feeling about the okashira and it did not lessen the fact that Kenshin was with him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Written for 100_fairytales on LJ, prompt: The fox as shepherd


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I looked up what 'curing a sick lion' is and it's a lion tricking people he's sick so they go to his den/cave and he eats them when they get close. Just because he's hungry. Do you think Aoshi's hungry?

**Summary:** Kaoru sees behind Aoshi's motives, kinda. At least she thinks she does.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Nobuhiro Watsuki has created, just the plot and that's it.

* * *

"Jou-chan! What's wrong with your food?" Sano grimaced as he chewed Kaoru's cooking. "No love in the cooking this morning?"

"Yea, busu, your cooking today is more terrible than yesterday!" Yahiko took the food out of his mouth. "I think I'd rather starve today."

Kaoru ignored his comment. "Where's Kenshin?"

"Oh, he's with Aoshi!" Yahiko's face brightened at the mention of Kenshin and the connection to the okashira. "I saw them this morning, they left-"

"They _left_?!" Kaoru got up from the table.

"Jou-chan, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I know how you feel, Kenshin can take of himself." Sano tried to make Kaoru relax. "Kenshin said they'll be back when you wake up."

Kaoru gave him a hard look. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sano looked confused. "Do I need to say more?"

"Well, I'm awake, where is he?" Kaoru tapped his foot. "I just don't understand, why does _**he**_ need K-"

"Tadaima!" Kenshin's voice carried to the kitchen. "Kaoru-dono, are you-"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru made a dash for his voice. "I made- Oh." Kaoru's eyes fell on the basket Aoshi was carrying.

"If you don't mind, Aoshi-dono bought some food from the Akabeko. I said that he didn't need to, your cooking is fine enough, but he insisted." Kenshin explained.

"Yea! Real food!" Yahiko hollered from the door way.

"Shut up, ya runt! Well, it's best not to throw away food, so Aoshi, if you please." Sano gestured for the okashira to come into the kitchen.

When Aoshi left for the kitchen, Kenshin took Kaoru aside. "Kaoru-dono, thank you for letting in the Okashira so suddenly. He really appreciates your hospitality."

Kaoru was speechless, the okashira _what_? "Uh, okay Kenshin. H-He's okay to stay as long as he likes."

Kaoru uttered those words through gritted teeth. Kenshin gave a sweet smile to her and left to join the others in a second breakfast.

-

Later, Kaoru found the okashira meditating near the backyard. She watched him from behind for a couple of minutes, before going in front of him to face him.

"I don't know what you think you doing," Kaoru looked down at him, arms akimbo, "but don't think you have me fooled. You tried to kill Kenshin once before and I have no doubt you'll do it again. Don't think I'm watching you." Kaoru was tempted to entice him to a fight.

Kaoru made sure her point was made as she swiftly walked back into the house and slammed the shoji door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was **really** tempted to say: "...as she swiftly walked back into the house and slammed the shoji door on his ass." Yea, cause Kaoru's likes a good ass-kicking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The saving blood conjured thoughts of religion for me. So here's an interpretation of the prompt.

**Summary:** A mishap at the market changes things.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, goshdarnit. If it did, Kaoru would be the fandom bicycle. Muhahahahah!

* * *

"Shall we leave for the market, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked from the main door, with a basket on his arm.

"Yes, hold on, Kenshin." Kaoru yelled from her room. "My stupid ribbon won't tie." Kaoru struggled with her small blue ribbon. She gave it one last tug and walked out of her room. "I think it's time to get a new ribbon, this one is too small."

"Alright, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled. "Yahiko, Sano, are you coming also? Aoshi-dono?"

"We don't need to bring _them_, Kenshin. We'll be fine by ourselves." Kaoru quickly pulled on his arm.

"Actually, Jou-chan, I need to get new bandages, the Fox has been nagging me about these and won't give me any new ones." Sanosuke unraveled his bandages, revealing his bruised hands.

"And I need to get to the Akabeko, I promised Tae and Tsubame I'd help them out before the lunch hour." Yahiko strolled in with his Akabeko uniform and stood beside Sano.

"Aoshi-dono?" Kenshin looked at the okashira who was meditating in the dojo.

"Aoshi-san will be fine by himself." Kaoru tugged harder on Kenshin's arm. "Come on, before the marketplace becomes too crowded."

"Uh, alright, Kaoru-dono. Aoshi-dono, we'll be back soon." Kenshin gave a little wave before stepping out, followed by Sano and Yahiko.

-

"This ribbon looks pretty." Kaoru picked up a blue ribbon with floral print. "I wonder if Kenshin will like it too." Kaoru glanced over to see him talking with an old woman over vegetables. She touched the ribbon in her hair. "I had to cut this one since Kenshin got it all bloody. Hmm, I'll need to find one that's easy to wash."

Kaoru browsed the stalls while Kenshin was across the way paying for some groceries.

"Alright, Kaoru-DONO!" Kenshin turned to see a carriage-drawn horserunning rampantly through the market. He quickly dropped the basket and ran to save Kaoru.

Kaoru was frozen in her tracks. She stood still, unable to comprehend what was happening. Her mind to told her to move, but her legs were frozen.

"K-KENSHIN!!" Kaoru screamed. Something flashed before her eyes and somehow landed safely inside one of the vending stalls.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked around, only to see her rurouni running up to her from the street.

"Kaoru-dono," he said breathlessly, "are you alright?" Kaoru nodded wordless, confused.

"I'm so glad." Kenshin smiled. "Aoshi-dono, how did you get here so quickly?"

"Aoshi?!" Kaoru's eyes widened. She looked around the stall and found the okashira behind her. Aoshi gave her a smile nod.

"I followed a little after you all left. I thought I'd buy some tea." Aoshi showed his little purchase tucked in his hakama.

"Aoshi-dono, thank you for saving Kaoru-dono." Kenshin helped Kaoru from the ground.

"Yes," Kaoru gave a little bow to the okashira. "Thank you, Aoshi-san."

Kaoru stayed close to Kenshin during the rest of their marketplace days and on their walk home. She was aware of Kenshin glances at her, ensuring she was indeed on his arm and safe. She was also aware of the okashira's gaze on her.

She felt his eyes burn at those who dared the approach them, who took one glance at them.

Things in the house have changed, undeniably.

* * *

**Author's Note:** HE SPEAKS! THE OKASHIRA SPEAKS! Haha, okay with that out of the way, school starts soon for me. D: Will this be my last late-night writing session?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Inspiration is lacking.

**Summary:** Kaoru and Aoshi share a first together.

**Disclaimer:** Even if I did own Rurouni Kenshin...no, no, no.

* * *

Routine in the household did not change after the incident at the marketplace. Everyone had continued with their normal activities. Kenshin had overtaken the grocery duties more often, going as far as retrieving Kaoru's lady toiletries to prevent any future danger to her.

Kaoru woke up early one morning. The sun hadn't risen yet and morning dew could be seen from the garden. Kaoru rubbed her eyes to remove the last remnants of sleep. "It's too early for me to be up, but I suppose I'll just make tea." She got up from her room and headed for the kitchen, still in her yukata.

Water could be heard beginning boil, as Kaoru reached the kitchen. "Kenshin?" Kaoru peered around the kitchen area, however, instead of seeing her familiar redhead, she saw the tall, lone figure of the okashira sitting lotus style in front of the garden.

Kaoru didn't know if she should go back to her room and go back to sleep or continue her way through the kitchen and ignore him. She looked back into the hallway._ 'Kenshin would be up soon, if he hears me, he'll invite me to come along to the kitchen.' _Kaoru bit her lip. _'I can't avoid him like this!'_ She glanced at Aoshi. _'Alright, I'll do it.'_

"Aoshi-san, good morning." Kaoru bowed a little, even though his back was turned to her. "You're up early."

"I could say the same to you." Aoshi didn't move from his position. Kaoru's heart started to beat faster. She didn't expect him to answer back.

"I, uh, well, I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up." Kaoru fidgeted with two teacups as she got them out of the cupboard. "D-Do you like honey in your tea, Aoshi-san?"

"No, just plain tea." He answered. Kaoru nodded and prepared both of their cups. She busied herself by carefully placing the right amount of tea leaves into both cups and delicately pouring the exact volume of hot water. Slowly, Kaoru carried both cups to Aoshi.

"Here, you are." Kaoru handed him his cup and sat down beside him. "Plain tea for you and honeyed tea for me." She held her cup in her hands before taking a small sip. Aoshi held his cup longer before tasting his tea.

"Drinking hot tea in the cool air, is refreshing." Kaoru looked at the dew on the

"Aa."

"It makes you feel like you're in the mountains, doesn't it?" Kaoru stopped herself. iOh, you idiot. That's why he's probably here! He misses the Oniwabanshu!'/i Kaoru looked towards Aoshi to see his reaction. He didn't look anywhere concerned about her comment, but instead looked straight ahead. Kaoru followed his gaze and the two said nothing for a while.

Soon, colors of orange, yellow and pink filled the sky. Kaoru looked on in awe. "Oh, my. It's so beautiful."

"Aa." Aoshi took another sip of his tea. They stayed together for a while until most of the pinkish color had disappeared from the sky. Aoshi got up in one fluid motion. "Thank you, for sharing the sunrise with me, Kaoru-san." He gave her a curt nod and reentered the house to go back into his room.

Kaoru smiled at Aoshi's retreating figure. Things _have_ indeed changed in the house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH SCHOOL, WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: AOKAO! D: Where has you been mine inspirationz?

**Summary**: *insert superhero theme music*

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would like, I can't.

* * *

Learning to fear men

* * *

The house was quiet today. Kenshin and Kaoru had left together to visit Gensai and his granddaughters, while Yahiko left to work at the Akabeko. Sano sat with the okashira in the kitchen to 'spend some time' as per Kaoru.

"Foreign men came into the market today." Sano played with the fishbone in his mouth. "They came toting, what's the word, _guns_ and spewing off bullshit of-"

"Did you see these foreign men?" Aoshi's response was quick. His voice startled the fighter.

"Uh, well, yea. One of them was kinda tall, thick mustache, yellow hair, er _blonde_ I think some geisha ladies called it. I think one of them was named was Cox Thomas. Ah, Thomas Cox." Sano scratched his head. "At least that's what Uramura said."

"Hn." Aoshi got up from the table and walked towards his room.

"Is that it?" The fighter spit out the fishbone onto the table. "He might not be in the market anymore." He called from the table. "Uramura said he was heading for the Wolf."

The okashira came back dressed in his Western clothing. "Saito Hajime."

"Yea," Sano got up from the table. "Hey, what's this whole thing about anyway? This guy gonna be trouble? Cause, you know, I can still fight." Sano cracked his joints to prove his readiness.

"No...thank you, Sagara-san. This is nothing." Aoshi bowed a little and quickly left the house.

"Hn." Sano leaned against the wall.

* * *

"Kaoru-neesan, please stay!" Ayame tugged on the older woman's sleeve.

"Yea, stay!" Suzume copied her older sister.

"I've got to go head on home, we...have a guest." Kaoru smiled nervously.

"Ah, the okashira?" Gensai gently pulled away his granddaughters from the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu instructor.

"Yes, Gensai-dono." Kenshin replied. "He's staying with us for the time being for Oniwanbanshu matters."

"Ah, so it seems. Well," Gensai smiled widely. "I hope the okashira finds your home warm and welcoming. Go on, now Kaoru-chan, you don't want to bore your guest."

"Ah, ah okay." Kaoru said goodbye to the two little girls and waved to the old doctor and Kenshin before leaving.

"The okashira, ne?"

* * *

_'Gensai was sure quick to kick me out of his house.'_ Kaoru thought to herself. _'Probably has something to do with Kenshin.'_

The market was unusually lively as she walked towards the direction of her home. _'I wonder what's going on? There's too many people here today.' _A flash of yellow flew before her eyes and she spotted a familiar figure. '_Aoshi-san?_'

"A-Aoshi-san!" she called out, but he didn't turn around. _'What is he doing here?'_ Kaoru moved in and out of the vendor's stalls to try and keep up with the okashira's pace.

_'He sure moves fast, as expected from an okashira.'_ she thought. Kaoru saw Saitou speak to Aoshi.

"What are they talking about?" she asked herself. Kaoru's heart jumped as the okashira and Saitou were making their way, unknowingly, towards her. Kaoru reached behind her to grab whatever was closest to her. Her hand felt the familiar shape of a fan and grabbed it.

"This will have to do." she whispered to herself as she opened to fan and hid the bottom half of her face. Kaoru kept her eyes on the pair.

"Please, let me pay you back next time!" she told the vendor owner as they moved from her sight. Kaoru quickly weaved in and out of the crowds, careful to keep them in her sight.

"Excuse me, miss." A deep voice came from behind her.

Kaoru's heart stopped as she turned around. "E-Eh?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I do not know my way around this area, can you please show me?" The man spoke in broken Japanese.

_'A foreigner?'_ Kaoru looked the blonde-haired man up and down in his Western clothing. _'He's tall, almost as tall as Aoshi-san.'_ "Ah, yes, I will help you."

Kaoru timidly walked in front of the man, looking back occasionally to check if he was following. "Uh, what are you headed?"

The man was quiet for a while, his focused on what was ahead of him. "Eh, how do you say -"

"Thomas!" A browned-hair man came up to the other, followed by a group of geisha. "Here you are! Ladies - ah, what's this?" The man turned his attention to Kaoru.

"My, what a pretty lady we have here. Thomas, where did you find such a creature?" The man moved to wrap his arm around Kaoru's waist. She tried to move away and placed the open face under her eyes.

"A-Ano," she started.

"No need to be shy...you must be one of those...maiko, right? Though, you're hair is different from what I've seen." he tugged her hair playfully. "I like it."

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. _'This is not going well.' _Her eyes scanned the area for the okashira. _'He's not here, either. Where could he have gone?'_

"Hey, little lady," the browned hair man cupped his hand under cheek. "Eyes, on me." He grinned. "Thomas, why don't you take these geisha-ladies and I'll have this one." His arm tightened around her waist.

Thomas frowned. "I found her first, but of _course_ you can have her, Robert."

His companion, Robert, frowned in return. "You know, Thomas," he spoke in a tongue Kaoru didn't understand as he took out the pistol he kept in his pocket. Kaoru gasped and inched away from the sight. He scratched its barrel against the side of his temple. "I am not so much obliged to return home. I don't have a waiting wife and children to look forward to as you do. You are quite the lucky man."

Kaoru looked to Thomas. His face had paled and beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

"Right you are, Robert." he cleared his throat. "Ladies," he smiled as he led them away from the two.

"Hn," Robert smiled and put his pistol back into his pocket. "Well, it's just you and me." He looked down at Kaoru.

She gulped and smiled weakly through her fan. _'Come on, come on. Where are you Aoshi-san?'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: OH MOZART, YOU HAVE DONE ME GOOD. GOOD, I TELL YOU! Muahahahahahah! -ahem- excuse that maniacal laugh, please. This piece has just been driving me crazy! Gurrrrlllfran, you has no idea. Now that Zutara Week is over (whew!), and my SessKag muse has been put to sleep (or has she?), I finally had the time to look this over and add on to stuff. Speaking of adding, doing another drabble series wouldn't hurt, would it? Has my muse have no boundaries? D:


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**: oh, DtB OST, you sound sooooo gooood.  
**Summary**: *okay, insert the real superhero music*  
**Disclaimer**: I lay no claim towards Rurouni Kenshin. I can't even bring myself to watch the OVAs. I TOO SCARED OF THE HURT! D8

* * *

What was whispered in his ear.

* * *

His long wait was over. The white men had come across the ocean and this was his chance. The okashira scanned the marketplace for foreign faces.

"For a couple of strangers, they sure blend in nicely," Saito commented. Not one for small talk, Aoshi briefly nodded and kept his focus on the crowd. A couple of geisha ladies walked past them gossiping to themselves.

"Ne, who was that girl?"

"Probably one of those girls _pretending_ to be geisha," one of the ladies laughed.

"Did you see that gun Robert-san was holding? No wonder okaa-san told us to be careful," the other whispered.

Aoshi straightened up immediately upon wearing what they said. Turning an eye to Saitou, he nodded.

The policeman nodded in return. "You find that man and I'll catch those girls and see what I can get."

The two quickly departed in the opposite direction of each other. Not far from where the girls came from, Aoshi spotted a blonde haired man leisurely walking. Quickening his steps, he pursued the man intent on getting his answers.

* * *

"He hasn't told me the reason for his stay yet, but I believe in due time he will," Kenshin announced to the doctor. "I have my faith in Aoshi-dono."

The samurai and the doctor spoke by the shoji doors once the two little girls were asleep.

"Hmmm. I don't personally know the okashira myself, but if he's here for what I'm thinking he here's for..." the doctor sighed. "You already know why he's here, even without him telling you. I hope you know the consequences for your actions Kenshin."

The red-headed samurai closed his eyes and bowed his head as if in thought. "I was fully prepared the day Kaoru-dono let him stay in the house."

The doctor nodded sagely. "You have a good heart."

Kenshin could only smile at the doctor's comment.

* * *

"Are you Thomas Cox?"

"P-pardon?" the blonde haired man trembled at the sight of the okashira's glare. Aoshi inwardly huffed.

"You. Thomas Cox?" he asked again.

"M-me? N-no," the man shook his head. "Are you looking for him as well?" he straightened as Aoshi nodded his head. "You're in luck, good sir!" he clapped a hand on the okashira's back. "I'm looking for him too."

The okashira stiffened underneath the unfamiliar gesture, but nodded politely anyway. The man chattered besides Aoshi as they walked through the crowd. They both were the same height, so Aoshi was sure either one of them would be able to find the man they were seeking.

"Ah! _There_ he is! Still with that young lady, I see," the man gestured to a shorter man with brown hair not far from them.

Aoshi gave the brown haired man a quick once over and then glanced to the girl next to him. Long hair, blue kimono with cherry blossoms - she seemed to be frowning, but the fan hid any facial expression and the man was clearly not paying attention to her mood.

_Is that...the Battousai's woman? Kaoru-san?_

As the two men came closer to the pair, Kaoru quickly caught Aoshi's eye. _Finally!_ she thought.

"Ah, a-ano," Kaoru tried to move towards the okashira who was quickly gaining distance.

"Hey now, hey-" he tried to grab Kaoru's hand.

"R-Robert!"

The brown haired looked up and frowned when he saw his blonde haired companion come towards him.

"I thought I told him to get lost," Robert grumbled under his breath. He raked a hand in his hair to soothe some of his irritation.

"Thomas, I thought you had gone with those geisha ladies," Robert said with a frown still on his face. The two men had caught up and were besides them.

"Ah, yes," Thomas weakly laughed. "Seems that they had to go back to their geisha house."

Robert harrumphed and glanced at the man beside Thomas. "Who's this?"

Kaoru, who had stepped closer to the okashira's side once he was within her vicinity, looked between the two men. Aoshi looked coldly at the shorter man before answering.

"I am Aoshi Shinomori of the Oniwanbanshu," he answered in the man's native language.

"Ah, the _samurai_," Robert nodded as he looked to the kodachi at Aoshi's back.

Underneath her fan, Kaoru was fuming. _Samurai? Do they even know who Aoshi-san _**is**_? _She leaned in closer to comment on the man's rudeness, but Aoshi brought his hand to her back. Kaoru went rigid at his touch, uncertain of his move.

"Ah, do you know this one?" Thomas pointed to Kaoru. Aoshi brought his hand around her waist and murmured an answer to the man.

"Is that so?" Robert asked. Kaoru grew red from the okashira's hold. Robert eyed to her before turning his attention to Aoshi. "We will meet again, yes? Say...at that vendor's stall tomorrow afternoon. We will depart for the office from there."

Aoshi nodded.

"Good," Robert lightly smiled and pointed to Kaoru. "Bring her also?"

The okashira tightened his hold on Kaoru, who was still unsure of what was going on between the group of men. The language was still lost to her as she glanced from Aoshi to the two men. He murmured another answer to which the two foreigners nodded and said something else.

Aoshi bowed his head and lead Kaoru away with his hand still on her waist.

"A-ano, Aoshi-san," she turned to look at him.

"Just keep walking," he said. "I'll explain later."

* * *

**Author's Note**: DUNDUNDUN~ Kay, so the last time I updated this fic was back in August of last year. Uhm, oops? Nah, jk. Things will be slow with this fic, so if you don't mind reading oh, every time a pig flies...btw, I has no idear where Aoshi keeps his kodachi. I figured if he kept them at his sides it'd make his jacket look weird sooo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** School is starting soon.  
**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is hereby disclaimed.

* * *

Blood Brothers

* * *

"Alright!" Kaoru distanced herself from the okashira. "What's going on? Who were those men?"

They were quite a distance from the men, who had already disappeared, but Aoshi had yet to relinquish his hold. Kaoru was far from worrying about the ninja's touchy-business; she was more concerned about those foreigners. Aoshi was silent before deciding to answer her.

"Those men are from England. They were sent here by their superiors to gather information on Japan."

"Information?" Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of information?"

"- the secret kind," Saitou appeared beside them with a cigarette already in his mouth.

"What?" Kaoru jumped at the Wolf's sudden arrival.

"There's no need for you to be concernced," Saitou breathed out smoke from his cigarette. "I take it you're going to the meeting place tomorrow?" he glanced at the silent okashira.

Aoshi nodded. "I have to bring her."

Saitou slid his eyes over to Kaoru. "Hn."

"What kind of secret information?" Kaoru asked Aoshi, impatiently.

"I will contact you when this business is finished," the okashira nodded to the policeman. Nodding back, Saitou flicked his cigarette and walked off. Aoshi turned to face his younger companion.

"Come, we will talk once we get in the dojo."

* * *

Kenshin and Yahiko were already home when the two arrived.

"Ara? Kaoru-dono, you were out with Aoshi-dono?" Kenshin asked. He had his sakabatou at his side, looking as if he were going out.

"Geez, busu, at least say you were staying out. Kenshin was about to get you," Yahiko said poking out from the kitchen hallway.

Kaoru blushed. "A-ano, I just got caught up in the marketplace." She quickly made a run for her room.

"K-Kaoru-dono! Dinner will be prepared soon - !" Kenshin called after her. "Yahiko, I believe Sano is by the river."

"Yep, got it Kenshin," Yahiko waved him off. He hastily put on his sandals and left the house grumbling under his breath.

"Aoshi-dono," Kenshin nodded to the solitary person left. "Thank you for accompanying Kaoru-dono."

The okashira nodded in acknowledgement. Kenshin smiled.

"I have some time before preparing dinner."

Aoshi nodded again and took a seat at the kitchen table.

* * *

Kaoru paced in her room. _What is this all about? Those men..from England?_ The image of the brown-haired man made Kaoru shudder. She could still feel his grimy hands on her wrist and waist. He wasn't appealing at all. His blonde haired companion, while not the same level as him, made her feel uneasy.

_Aoshi still hasn't told me what's going on_, she thought worriedly. _And I'm beginning to think one of them may have it in for me._ Kaoru shuddered again as the feel of imaginary hands place themselves on her waist.

"I-I need a bath," she sighed. Kaoru gathered her toiletries and headed towards the kitchen. As she walked in the hallway, low voices echoed from the kitchen.

_Kenshin?_ Kaoru slowed her steps and crept along the walls. _Aoshi-san?_ The voices grew louder as she came closer to the kitchen entrance. Kaoru could only hear snippets of the conversation from her spot. She moved along further until she could no longer hear Kenshin or Aoshi speak.

"A-ano," Kaoru scratched the back of her head nervously as she revealed herself. "I decided to bathe before dinner."

Kenshin's expression didn't show he knew of her presence during his talk with Aoshi. "Of couse, Kaoru-dono. I'll get it ready for you," he got up from the table and headed towards the side of the house to get firewood.

Kaoru stood, unsure of what to do while her bath was being prepared. Aoshi still sat at the table, his expression unreadable as his back was to her. But before she could say anything, Aoshi got up and walked towards her. Kaoru could feel a blush creep on her cheeks as she clutched her toiletries to her chest.

"If I may Kaoru-san," Aoshi's low voice was whispered in her ear, "require a cup of tea with you before you retire tonight."

Kaoru nodded stiffly as he walked to his room. She felt herself let out a breath she unconsciously was holding.

"Kaoru-dono?"

She jumped when Kenshin called her name. "Y-yes?"

Kenshin poked his head out from the shoji door leading outside. "Your bath is ready," he warmly smiled at her.

"Mhm. Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru rushed off to the bathroom and hoped the blush wasn't on her face.

* * *

As Kenshin washed the dishes (Yahiko and Sano had arrived yelling names at each other and ate dinner rather too quickly; both were sprawled out on the patio floor outside), his mind went back to this conversation with Aoshi. The foreigners Kenshin heard of had come at long last. Doctor Gensai had known of it also and was growing wary of them. The foreigners' arrival wasn't a big surprise to the samurai. He knew of the 'colonization' business. The white men were here to control Japan. Some government officials had already approached him on the matter. They wanted him to act as a spy for Japan and go overseas to the white man's country to acquire information on them. Apparently, with his red hair he'd fit 'nicely' among them.

Kenshin wasn't too keen on the idea of colonizing Japan - for the protection of his country, he'd do it all. Aoshi planned to do the same. Government officials spoke with him also and he agreed to collaborate with the samurai. While Kenshin preferred to do his jobs by himself, he was secretly relieved when Kaoru had welcomed the okashira in her home.

_Kaoru-dono._ She was still on his mind as top priority, but if he had to choose between the country and her...Anything that benefits the country, will most likely benefit her. The okashira had surprised him earlier when he revealed that Kaoru had been with him when he was speaking to the foreigners - that one of them _actually touched_ her. Kenshin gripped the spoon he was washing. Aoshi said he had to bring Kaoru to the meeting place along with him per request of one of the foreigners. _'It was not my intention to get her involved,' _he had said to him. Kenshin made the okashira promise him one thing.

_Protect Kaoru-dono._

**You have my word.**

A clink of glasses brought Kenshin back from his thoughts. He quickly turned to see Kaoru ready two cups and a teapot.

"Tea tonight, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru smiled shyly at him, unable to look at him in the face. "Mhm. Aoshi-san wanted a cup of tea."

"Two?" he asked, glancing at the cups.

"H-he likes his tea," she said rushed.

"Aa, so I see," Kenshin smiled. Kaoru stepped out to heat the teapot on a little makeshift fire pit. The smile disappeared once Kaoru left and Kenshin was back in his thoughts. It did not worry him that Kaoru and Aoshi were together often, it just did not sit well with him. He didn't promise her anything but...

Kenshin smiled once again when the young kendo teacher came back inside. He watched as she waited for the tea leaves to steep. _She's hiding her face from me_, he thought. _She doesn't know yet that I already know what's happening._

"Kaoru-dono-"

"Ah, the tea's done." Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Huh?"

"Oro?" Kenshin hid his concern for her under his confused expression.

Kaoru gave him an amused look. "You're weird, Kenshin," she said smiling. He continued to watch her as she set the two tea cups on a tray. "Good night, Kenshin." She picked up the platter and walked towards the okashira's room.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as she turned her back. "Good night."

* * *

"Okay," Kaoru let herself into the okashira's room without knocking. "**Tell** me what's going on." She knelt down on the tatami mat and served Aoshi his tea and placed her cup before her.

The okashira sat with his hands in his long sleeves and appeared to be in thought. "I have told you that they were from England and they are here for information."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I still want to know what information they're after. What were you guys _saying_?" Kaoru could hear Aoshi let out a tiny sigh.

"They are after Japan. They want to colonize Japan."

Kaoru frowned at the unfamiliar word. "_Colonize_?"

The okashira looked at Kaoru straight into the eyes. "They want to take over Japan."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well now...


End file.
